Green Arrow
}} Green Arrow is a vigilante superhero who fights crime in Star City. Specializing in archery, the archer's public persona is that of Oliver Queen, a wealthy playboy and billionaire industrialist turned outspoken liberal politician. Famed for his flippant manner and strong opinions that favor left wing and progressive politics, Green Arrow is a noted figure in the superhero community for his tenacity and his playboy attitude. Background Born to Robert and Moira Queen, as a child Oliver was a timid young boy who lacked self-confidence but non-the-less idolized the hero Robin Hood. In an effort to teach his son self confidence, his father bought him a bow and arrow for Christmas and Oliver took to avidly practicing with the weapon until he became traumatized after accidentally shooting and killing a small rabbit. When the family went on safari together in Africa, Oliver refused to join his father in hunting animals to cull the populations as he was too traumatized to pick up his bow and arrow. When, during the safari, lions attacked the camp, Oliver again hesitated in picking up the weapon, resulting in his parents' deaths. Raised by his uncle and eventually inheriting the family fortune and the family business, Queen Industries, Oliver grew to be a rich thrill-seeking playboy with no real sense of responsibility or direction in his life, struggling to find meaning in a hollow existence of luxury. When his best friend, Hackett, betrayed him to embezzle money and shot him off of a boat in the middle of the ocean, Oliver landed on an island on the southern border of china name yian yu. Clutching a bow which he had brought with him, Queen regained and further developed his archery skills to survive and learned how to acquire food and find shelter in the wilderness. Learning that the island was controlled by China White, a ruthless leader of a massive drug cartel, Queen, after observing the slave-like existence the cartel kept its workers in, used his skills to shut down the nuclear operation and delivered them to the authorities before returning to Star City. When he came back from Star City he wanted to save his city from terror and badness because what he had seen on the island was too much to endure so Oliver chose to fight crime regularly; using his abilities and resources as a crime-fighter to protect Star City while also entering into the world of politics as a liberal politician. Taking his cue from the Batman, Oliver built his own "Arrow Cave," complete with an "Arrow Car", trick arrows and after an accidental slip his sister Thea found out who he was and chose to take young Roy Harper (the first speedy male) place as speedy a sidekick/helper to Oliver . Green Arrow would go on to become a member of the Justice League of America, using Queen Industries to secretly fund the League but never revealing his identity as their benefactor and speaking to them through Simon Carr. Developing a personal crisis about which of his identities was more important, the crime-fighter or the politician, Oliver's entire fortune and control of Queen Industries was lost to a corrupt employee named John Deleon. After realizing that he had only chosen to be a hero for the thrill and glory, he realizes that he also defines himself by his ability to control those instincts for the greater good and begins to reevaluate his priorities, learning to focus more on the everyday problems of regular people and reveals as much to Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) when the pair traveled the country with Black Canary to rediscover America and their motivations as heroes; however his absence led to Speedy succumbing to abandonment issues and developing a drug addiction. Parting ways with his ward on bad terms, after accidentally shooting a criminal in the chest and killing him, Oliver became once again traumatized and decided to end his career entirely. Living in a monastery to seek redemption and get back in touch with his roots, Oliver learned the secrets of zen archery and was sent home with renewed confidence. Relocating with Black Canary to Seattle, Queen returned to his archery roots, abandoning the gimmicks and trick arrows and attempting to pursue a relationship with Canary only to be rebuffed. The pair's relationship deteriorated further after Canary suffered extensive injuries in the line of duty and Queen developed a relationship with the assassin . When she caught Queen kissing their assistant, she ended the relationship. Leaving Seattle, Queen became the target of a group of hitmen and lost his bow where Deathstroke who already hated him even more and took the chance but he won against Deathstroke which resorted in him using lethal force in his vigilante work. After a visit with the Justice League sent him into depression over what he was and what he had become, he had a meeting with that reminded him of the political reasons he had for becoming a hero. When destroyed Coast City and Hal Jordan became Parallax, Queen was part of the final line of heroes that gathered to stop him from erasing time. Against his will, Queen launched the crucial attack that stopped Parallax and saved the universe, shooting him in the chest. Distraught over having seemingly killed his best friend, Oliver returned to the monastery where he meets a young archer and martial artist named Connor Hawke. Briefly adventuring with the younger ward, Queen learns that Hawke is his biological son and, furious that the young man didn't tell him about their relation, leaves to be on his own again. Finding employment as an undercover NSA agent, Queen became embroiled in a terrorism plot to bomb Metropolis. Caught with the bomb in his hand, Oliver detonates the bomb and himself over the city rather than have Superman amputate his arm to save himself. Oliver was resurrected by Parallax (Hal Jordan) as an attempt at penance before he sacrificed himself to restart the sun, however, he was resurrected without his soul. Eventually reuniting with his soul, Queen attempted to make amends for his previous mistakes; establishing the Star City Youth Center and rescuing a fifteen-year-old Mia Dearden from a life of drugs and prostitution, making her his new ward. When the revelation of the Justice League's previous practices of altering the minds and personalities of its foes came into light, Queen and his team came under fire from Doctor Light, Deathstroke and the Secret Society of Super-Villains, the end of which resulted in Star City being destroyed as a show of the villains being able to defeat the heroes. Critically injured, following the Infinite Crisis Ollie and his team retreated to the Marshall Islands where they healed and retrained themselves before returning to Star City. Now with his loss of mayoral candidacy Oliver Queen continues his fight to protect people on the streets and through fighting to benefit the city's rebuilding. Combat Statistics *Green Arrow (PvP) *Green Arrow (Bounty) *Green Arrow (Lair of the Spectre) *Green Arrow (Smallville) *Spectre (Oliver Queen) *Resurrected Green Arrow Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Green Arrow. *Green Arrow is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Green Arrow is one of the iconic heroes who fight the Anti-Monitor and his minions in the Attack of the Anti-Monitor anniversary event. *Green Arrow is one of the possible Mental Phantasms Gorilla Grodd spawns in Mental Manifestations. Heroes * You team with Arrow and Green Lantern to defeat Spectre after Eclipso separates him from his human host. During the battle Spectre bonds with Green Arrow and you must defeat him. * Green Arrow shows up in the Smallville Alert alongside Black Canary, Steel and Red Tornado to help the player in the Doomsday fight. * Heroes receive emails from Green Arrow following each successful completion of an Acrobatics Race. *In the splintered Metropolis corrupt reality, Green Arrow is being showcased as being a recently captured freedom fighter. The players must free members of his rebel group while attempting to get Lex Luthor's attention. *Green Arrow is an ally in the final fight against Ra's al Ghul in The Demon's Plan. Villains *Alongside Black Canary, Green Arrow is a Level 21 bounty for villains. He is located around Gotham Mercy Hospital. *Green Arrow appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. *Green Arrow appears at the end of the Flash Museum Burglary. Trivia *Green Arrow first appeared in More Fun Comics #73 (November 1941) *Green Arrow is voiced by David Jennison. *To this day Oliver still blames himself for his parents' deaths. *Green Arrow's team of accomplices, such as Thea,Roy and Conner Hawke (next green arrow), have been dubbed "Team Arrow" after they united together following Queen's resurrection. *Oliver's father, Robert Queen, is descended from Sir Robert Queen the Earle of Dornee, rumored to be a descendant of Robin Hood himself. *The trio of Green Arrow, Hal Jordan and Black Canary are dubbed the "Hard Traveling Heroes" following their soul-searching road trip across America. *Considered to be one of the best archers in the world, Green Arrow claims to be able to shoot 29 arrows per minute. Gallery File:GreenArrow_body_color.jpg|Production Body Poses File:GreenArrow_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC_ren_icnChar_GreenArrow_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:HuntressArrowLastLaugh.jpg File:PreGameQueen2.jpg File:PreGameQueen4.jpg File:PreGameQueen5.jpg File:PreGameQueen6.jpg Green Arrow Gallery Page External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JLA Category:Male Category:Tech Category:Green Arrow Category:Team Arrow Category:Gadgets powers